memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Q (gatunek)
Q''' to wszechmocny gatunek zamieszkujący pozawymiarową płaszczyznę istnienia znaną jako Kontinuum Q. Anatomia Według oceny oficera Starfleet przedstawiciele gatunku Q posiadają potężne, a zarazem przerażające umysły. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Społeczeństwo Jeśli możliwe należy unikać kontaktu z przedstawicielami tego gatunku. :Doradca statku U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, Deanna Troi. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Pierwszy kontakt W roku '2364 'Q nawiązał pierwszego kontaktu z załogą statku U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D podczas lotu do planety Deneb IV. Domagał się powrotu do ich własnego systemu i oskarża ludzkość o barbarzyństwo. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Informacje '''Q to nieśmiertelne istoty z Kontinuum. Q nie jest jedną osobą, lecz całym gatunkiem. Są to bezcielesne byty, obdarzone niemal nieograniczona mocą zdolne do manipulowania czasem i przestrzenią, a także do podroży miedzywymiarowych. Istoty te mają w pogardzie niższe formy życia, skore są do absurdalnego humoru, uosabiają chaos i anarchie. Według skali Richtera jest to gatunek XX: czas bliskości wszechmocy, jak na razie jedyna znana cywilizacja, która osiągnęła taki poziom. Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard napotkał Q po raz pierwszy podczas swojej pierwszej misji. Znudzony długim życiem, od tego momentu osobnik Q zjawiał się kilkukrotnie by bawić się kosztem załogi Enterprise-D. Mimo ze figle jego były z reguły niegroźne, Q jest odpowiedzialny za pierwszy kontakt Federacji z rasa Borg. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Q pojawił się raz na Deep Space 9. Nie powrócił, bo nie spodobała mu się tam panująca atmosfera. Natomiast zainteresował się statkiem USS Voyager, który błąkał się po Delta Kwadrant. W tym czasie Q zapragnął potomka i bezceremonialnie prosił Kapitan Janeway o pomoc. Janeway zdecydowała się zostać jedynie matką chrzestną jego syna. Q to niemal wszechmogący i nieśmiertelny gatunek, zamieszkujący Kontinuum Q, posiadający zdolności: natychmiastowej przemiany materii i energii, teleportacji oraz podróżowania w czasie. Q dowolnie modyfikują przestrzeń, materię oraz czas. (VOY: Q2) Jeden z Q stwierdził, że posiada IQ 2005. (TNG: Deja Q) Q, jako gatunek, nie nawiązał oficjalnego kontaktu z ludzkością, aż do 2364, kiedy załoga USS Enterprise-D spotkała jednego z jego przedstawicieli - zwanego po prostu "Q". (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Jednakże jeden spośród Q, działając na własną rękę, interweniował i miał wpływ na historię ludzkości co najmniej od czasów Isaaca Newtonaa. (VOY: Death Wish) Gatunek Q rozwijał się na przestrzeni niezliczonych wieków i w swojej obecnej formie uważa się za ostateczną formę ewolucji. Jednakże zdolność i postawa "być gdzie-bądź, robić co-bądź" niejednokrotnie doprowadziły do uczucia apatii w odniesieniu do większości wszechświata (VOY: "Death Wish"). Dokładne okoliczności powstania gatunku Q są niejasne. Podczas gdy Quinn stwierdziła, że gatunek Q niegdyś przypominał humanoidalną formę życia, to inny przedstawiciel Kontinuuum, Q, dał do zrozumienia, że gatunek Q o tyle nigdy nie został powołany do życia, czy ewoluował - co istniał już od zarania. (VOY: The Q and the Grey) Istnienie rzeczywistych granic umiejętności Q nie jest pewne. Podczas gdy większość spośród Q uważa się za w pełni wszechmocnych, to co najmniej jeden Q twierdzi, że nie jest tajemnicą istnienie przesłanek, by to zakwestionować. Quinn daje do zrozumienia, że gatunek Q nie jest absolutnie wszechmocny. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Quinn była dysydentem, jego tezę można poddać w wątpliwość, choć przemawia za nią fakt, że Q może być zabity - co przy absolutnej wszechmocy nie byłoby możliwe. (VOY: Death Wish; TNG: True Q) Nie bez znaczenia jest także to, że Q realnie rozpatrują możliwość, że pewnego dnia ludzkość przewyższy ich gatunek. (TNG: Hide and Q) Powodem pewnego zamieszania jest fakt, że wszyscy przedstawiciele gatunku Q, w normalnych warunkach, są znani jedynie jako "Q" i wydają się nie mieć własnych imion. To nie stanowi problemu dla samych Q, którzy zdają się zawsze wiedzieć, o kim mowa, gdy pada określenie "Q". Wśród tej bezimienności wyjątkiem jest Quinn. Dla rozróżnienia używa się także określenia "kobieta Q" (VOY). Niewątpliwie najczęściej określenie "Q" odnosi się do "najbardziej zauważalnego" przedstawiciela tego gatunku, granego przez Johna de Lancię. (TNG, VOY, DS9) Zdolności Q nie były ograniczone tylko do przedstawicieli Kontinuum, także ludzie: Amanda Rogers i William T. Riker epizodycznie otrzymali moc właściwą Q. (TNG: Hide and Q, True Q) Technologia Przedstawiciele gatunku Q nie używają żadnego rodzaju technologii z powodu ich mocy jakie posiadają. Przedstawiciele gatunku *Q *Q2 Historia 2364 SD 41153.70-41153.80. Q nawiązał pierwszego kontaktu załogą statku U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D podczas lotu do planety Deneb IV. Domagał się powrotu do ich własnego systemu i oskarża ludzkość o barbarzyństwo. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Występowanie * TNG: (8) ** Encounter at Farpoint ** Hide and Q ** Q Who ** Deja Q ** Qpid ** True Q ** Tapestry ** All Good Things... * DS9: (1) ** Q-Less * VOY: (3) ** Death Wish ** The Q and the Grey ** Q2 ca:Q de:Q en:Q es:Q fr:Q ja:Ｑ nl:Q pt:Q sv:Q Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki bezcielesne